


When Words Fail

by NotaDroid (mjonhunt)



Series: 200 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjonhunt/pseuds/NotaDroid
Summary: Takes place during episode "200". Song-fic inspired by "When words Fail" from Shrek: The musical. Seeing Emily again stirs something inside of Reid. Can he express it?
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Series: 200 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842463
Kudos: 17





	When Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This a song fic based off the episode 200. The song is "When Words Fail" from Shrek: The Musical.

She is really here, Reid thought. Emily Prentiss is really here. She's not a voice over the phone, words on a page, or a memory. She's here.

Of course she's here; Hotch called her and she came, because JJ's in trouble. What else would Emily do?

_She came because Hotch asked to come._

You could have called her. But you never did. Not even when Maeve ...

_You said you were going to stop focusing on that. She's gone now. She's been gone for a year. And Emily..._

Stop it.

He should say something to Emily. Anything.

"I'm glad you're here." _That's the best you can do? And you're supposed to be a genius?_

Emily smiled. "I'm glad to be here. I just wish the circumstances were better."

"Yeah."

* * *

"How long do we have you?" Hotch asked Emily.

"Just six hours."

Six hours. That should be plenty of time, if you were Morgan or Hotch. When you're Spencer Reid...

It was over and JJ was safe again. So now, it was a party and a reunion. Everyone was celebrating JJ's safe return and enjoying Emily for the short time she would be staying.

Everyone but Reid. He had two problems.

First, he hated parties. He never knew exactly what to do or how to act. His other problem was that he wasn't sure what he really wanted. Seeing Emily again, it stirred something in him he had never felt for her before. The feeling was warm and electric, it was a feeling he had only had experienced once before.

Which created a third problem. You see, the only time he previously felt this was for Maeve. That created a problem for him, because as he began to feel increased attraction for Emily, he felt like a fist was clenching his stomach. He knew it was guilt. Maeve was dead and it felt wrong to have feelings for Emily.

Not that Reid had any chance with her, not really.

Still...

No. Even contemplating it was being disloyal to Maeve, so ...

"Stop it Spencer."

In Reid's mind's eye, Maeve was there in front of him.

"Don't use me as an excuse. If you really don't have feelings for her or if you don't want to be with someone, that's fine. That's a valid choice. But if you are looking for reasons not to pursue her because you can't be bothered or because it's too hard or you're afraid she'll reject you, then I don't even want to know you."

Reid volunteered to take Emily to the airport himself. He reasoned it was his best chance to get her alone. Then he just had to tell her how he felt. The problem was he still was uncertain how he felt. He could have done nothing tonight, and then he would never have to confront it. But seeing the vision of Maeve convinced him that might not be the best option for maintaining his sanity.

All he could do now was try to make small talk. If only that was a skill he actually possessed, so he asked her how she liked London. Had she spent time at the museums? How was Sergio adapting to his new surroundings?

The last question launched her into a series to stories about Sergio's exploits. It sounded to Reid like Sergio had a more active social life than Emily, Morgan and Rossi combined. Well, maybe not more active than Morgan.

Before he knew it, it was time for her flight and he hadn't said anything about his feelings, how seeing her again made him feel.

"Emily," he said,"it's good to see again. I just wish we had more time."

"You know, it's not like you can't call me. I mean, whenever you want to talk you just call."

"It's just, the time difference and I don't...I'll try. I just..."

"If you're waiting for the right time to kiss me, this would be it."

"What?"

"From the moment I came here, you looked like you wanted to tell me something. Then you volunteered to drive me here, except you hate driving."

"Emily, I ..."

"If I was still here, if I had more time we could do this more elegantly. But we don't. So, I just wanted to say ..."

But she didn't get a chance to say it, because right then Reid kissed her.

It was a long, tender kiss with undertones of something more passionate.

When it ended, Reid said,"you need go or you'll miss your flight."

"That's not without its own charm."

Reid smiled. "I'll call you."

"You better." And with that she went to catch her flight.

Reid watched her go, and had a peculiar feeling of contentment as he did so.


End file.
